A New Beginning
by MissMystery346
Summary: This Story takes Place right after Amy finds Elder in Shades of Earth, WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM ACROSS THE UNIVERSE, A MILLION SUNS AND SHADES OF EARTH. MATURE CONTENT ADVISED
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after Amy finds Elder from Shades of earth. Major Spoilers from Across the universe, A million Suns and Shades of earth. This fan fiction is rated 14 and up and has some Mature Contents in some chapters. I'm sorry if there's some Grammar and spelling mistakes, this is my first Fan fiction I have written. Thank you and Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Elder POV

I admit it, I had doubt I would ever see Amy again. When the escape rocket crashed, I thought the last time i would hear Amy's voice again was when I cut off the communication link.

"So, what have I missed?" I say looking down at Amy's bright red hair, as we walk toward the ruins

"Well, Zane and the other rogue hybrids started putting the inhibitor formula into the water supplies" I smile a bit, remembering all the things that had happen in the last month, everything happened so fast, one day _Godspeed _was still orbiting Centauri-Earth, and now it's just broken pieces of the mass space ship floating around space.

"How about Bartie and my people?" it feels weird saying 'My people' now, it's Bartie's people. I look down at Amy, her bright blue eyes doesn't bother me, it's her abilities that frightens me, now she can see the dark, have better hearing and better smelling sense, would my—Bartie's people accept her now she's not _human_? I mean some still hasn't excepted her with her pale skin and bright red hair, now she has super human abilities and bright blue eyes, what are they gonna think about her?

"They're adjusting to their new life, no one has panicked yet, and we just signed the peace treaty with the rogue hybrids, i said that we won't combined colonies and we get to choose our own leader, everything is working out pretty good so far" Amy says, she looks up at me and i smile "Oh an also, you should go find Doc to have a look at your leg...and your arm" she smiles. As we finally reach the ruins, I see everyone smiling and working together, I'm glad nothing serious happened.

"what about the Pteros? What are we gonna do about—" Amy cuts me off

"You were right Elder," Amy looks back at the ground, i can see her smiling "The first colony cloned animals together, they wanted to make animals that were extinct from Sol-Earth live here, and later they found away to control them, everything is fine Elder, yes our people are still adjusting living with hybrids, but i think we'll someday be friends..." she trails off, i wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but i have a feeling she's thinking about her parents

"Amy" i say, and she take her eyes off the ground and looks at me "you know your not alone right?"

**So that's it for Chapter one, i hope you like it. Also the next chapter is rated 15+ because it will have Mature content, Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry. This chapter doesn't have mature content. I think it's the next chapter. But please keep in mind that maybe next chapter will have mature contents. Also again sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm not the best at writing story's Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Amy POV**

"sometimes, I feel like that's a lie Elder, I lost everyone I love in only a few days. And i thought i lost you to" tears starts pouring through my eyes, I slam my body into Elder, his arms are so strong while he holds me, I wrap my arms around him, I don't ever want to let go, I fear that he will be gone to once do.

"I promised you I will come back, and i will always come back for you" Elder says, his arms holds me tighter. I begin to sob. I couldn't breath now "Hey, I will always come back for you. _Always_" Elder pulls back from the hug and holds his pinkie out, I wrap my pinkie around his knowing that he's promising me this. He grabs me again and pulls me towards him, he leans down and puts his lips on mine, I wrap my arms around his neck, I don't want this is end either.

"_Elder?!_" someone screams. I pull back and see Bartie's already running towards us "_Frex! Frex! Frex!_" He screams, Elder turns around and he's already smiling

"_Bartie!" _Elder laughs and he gives his friend a big hug

"Frex Elder. we—we thought you were..." Bartie cuts himself off. Bartie laughs, I see everyone is already running towards us, most of their faces are surprised or exited "ELDER'S BACK!" Bartie screams to the huge crowd that's coming, lots of people are cheering now

"Somebody! Get Doc!" someone yells, he probably saw his leg. People are already running towards one of the building. Seconds later Doc emerges from the door and he runs towards Elder

"Elder" Doc says calmly "where have you been?" he reaches towards Elder, but Elder steps back away from Doc

"Crashed landed. Found a creek near by and stayed there ever since" he tries to smile. But I don't think he has forgiven Doc for blowing up the bridge and killing half of the shippers.

"Well I think I have something that will help your leg" Doc says and he turns and walks back to his building

"And you didn't even think of finding your way back here when you crashed landed?" Bartie says

"I had faith that Amy would find me" Elder turns to me and smiles, I smile back

"Wow" Bartie looks at my eyes and looks back at Elder


	3. Chapter 3

**Mature Content Advised! Age 15+! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3-Elder POV**

The look Bartie gave Amy bugs me. What if they never accept Amy?

"Well," says Bartie "Dinners in 30" One of the suns are setting now, and soon the second one will, I nod to Bartie and he walks towards a building. I turn towards Amy

"Are you going to tell me what happened the night we...um, you know" I swallow, remembering how Chris and Amy walked back to the ruins from the forest together and how he says 'just friends'

"what do you mean?" she looks nervous, she bits she bottom lip and looks towards the ground

"I know you know what I'm talking about" I grab her arm and pull her towards me

"Elder, why are you asking this now?" she says not meeting my gaze "and..." she cuts the sentence off at that. I know she won't answer me

"I never had time" I murmur. She looks at me now, our eyes meet finally. She leans towards me and put her lips on mine, I know she wants me to forget it. And I did.

She finally pulls apart after a long time, I catch my breath

"Elder. I choose _you_. Not Chris. Nothing happened!" her blue eyes shines from the setting of the second sun. I grab her and pulls her towards me, I wrap my arms around her and she wraps her around me.

"Good"

-Later-

Amy wiggles her clothes off, and i take off mine. We kiss until we couldn't breath anymore, and once we take our breath we kiss again. The sleeping bag is unzipped and on the floor and we drop down on the floor and kiss again

"Elder!" A guy says, it sounded like it was by my building's door, below us "It's dinner!" Amy smiles and she got up and grabs her clothes and quickly get dressed, I do the same.

Once we got dressed I pull her towards me and kiss her one more time, she smiles and kisses me back

"Lets go" she says, walking down the stairs towards the door, i follow her towards a bunch of people gathered around a camp fire, they were all happy and smiling. I smile to.

**So that's it for chapter 3! Again I'm sorry if there's grammar and spelling mistakes I'm a newbie at this! I hope you're enjoying this fan fiction! Thank you!**


End file.
